parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Edd, and Eddy in Rome Alone
An episode of Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Edd and Eddy (SpaceToonFan2000's Style) Cast * Timon - Himself with Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch and Cubey (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?) as extras * Pumbaa - Himself with Ed, Edd/Double D, and Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) as extras * Simba - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Quint - Scheck (Hey Arnold!: The Movie) * Claudius - Claudandus (Felidae) Plot Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy arrive at the stadium of Rome, Italy, believing that they're in Las Vegas. There the Emperor, Scheck, orders that Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy be fed to a wolf, (which Orange at first misinterprets that they get to feed the cat.) Realizing they're in trouble, Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy try to escape the stadium. However, they are too late and the cat catches them both. Fortunately, the cat turns out to be Edmond, who refuses to eat Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy since the ten of them are friends (to Scheck and the audience's anger). However just as Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Edmond begin to leave the stadium, Scheck stops them, demanding that Edmond either eat Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy, or fight Claudandus, a cat who has never lost a fight. Unwilling to let Edmond be hurt and let themselves be eaten, Timon devises a plan to have it seem like Edmond ate Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy in order to trick Scheck. (Unknown to everyone else, Edmond hides them in his mouth in order make a quick exit.) However, Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy start to fight while inside Edmond's mouth which makes Scheck suspicious. Finally, Timon, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, and Cubey make Pumbaa, Ed, Double D, and Eddy fart by accident and Edmond is forced to spit them out. Exposed for tricking Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Edmond make for a hasty retreat and they manages to escape the stadium, with Scheck in pursuit. After a long chase that culminates to both groups using chariots to escape one another, Pumbaa manages to leave Scheck behind, leaving him, Timon, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Edmond to now try to find a way out of Rome. Shortly after running around however, Scheck surprisingly captures Edmond and prepares for him to fight Claudandus tomorrow. Unable to free Edmond from his imprisonment, Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy devise a plan to make Claudandus forfeit his fight with Edmond instead. Later that night, while visiting the Cat's Den, Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy come up with various ways to make their plan work, ranging from: 1. Asking favors 2. Blackmail 3. Teeth extraction All of which end in failure. The next day, Edmond and Claudandus enter the Colosseum, prepared to fight each other. Just as the two cats prepare to fight, to everyone's surprise, Claudandus falls asleep. It's then revealed that while Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, and Eddy couldn't get Claudandus to agree to not fight Edmond, their attempts to make her forfeit did keep him up all night, without any sleep. Enraged that Claudandus won't fight now, and that Edmond still refuses to eat Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, or Eddy, Scheck decides to fight the ten of them by himself. After Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Edmond mess around with his attempts to kill them, Scheck accidentally hits and breaks one of the pillars holding up the Colosseum, which causes a Domino effect and cause the entire Colosseum to start falling apart. Timon, Pumbaa, Robot Jones, Socks, Mitch, Cubey, Ed, Double D, Eddy, and Edmond manage to escape the Colosseum before it completely falls apart and Timon puts a sign on the ground that reads: "Beware of Fallen Empire!". Category:Timon and Pumbaa TV Spoof Category:Timon and Pumbaa TV-spoof Category:Timon & Pumbaa TV Spoofs Category:Timon & Pumbaa Spoofs Category:SpaceToonFan2000